END
by nuraalee
Summary: EunHae


Permisi!

Mohon perhatiannya sebentar _

Hanya sekedar ingin memberitahu kalau ini First FF yang saya buat jadi mohon maaf apabila tidak terlalu berkesan bagi kalian :")

Mohon dimaklumi karna saya masih pemula, jadi masih belajar menulis yang baik dan benar dan Yah, mungkin banyak bahasa yang terlalu kaku yang saya masukkan disini hihi sekali kali mohon maklum saya masih pemula '-'

Dan saya butuh saran dan masukan dari kalian.

Saya menerima kritik atau apapun itu :)

Eits cerita saya mengandung BL atau Bromance.

Jadi yang tidak suka dengan cerita yang seperti itu mohon jangan baca. Takut tertular nantinya hihi :)

Oke daripada saya banyak bicara mari silahkan nikmati kajian saya ini..

Gk dinikmati juga gkppa :")

Yang mau Comment, dan Vote silahkan..

Yang gk juga gkppa hiks :")

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Eunhyuk POV

Hari ini tepat satu tahun aku berpisah dengannya. Dengan namja manis yang sangat aku cintai, Lee Donghae.

Dia memilih untuk berpisah denganku, dengan alasan yang belum bisa aku terima hingga saat ini. Dan aku yakin dia masih memiliki alasan yang lain tapi dia menyembunyikannya dariku. Aku sudah berusaha berulang kali menanyakan alasannya yang lain tapi tetap dia akan mengucapkan alasan yang sama yaitu "Aku sudah tidak Mencintaimu Hyuk" hah bohong! Aku yakin dia berbohong padaku. Tapi aku tidak bisa memaksanya lagi, karena semakin aku memaksanya semakin dia akan jauh dariku. Biarlah, biarlah seperti ini dulu, aku yakin suatu saat nanti aku akan tahu alasannya walaupun sudah terlambat tapi setidaknya aku mengetahuinya.

Tok..tok..tok

Aku menolehkan kepalaku ke pintu kamarku saat terdengar suara ketukan pintu. Aku menghela nafas sebentar dan berjalan menuju pintu untuk membukanya.

"Noona? Ada apa?" tanyaku saat melihat noonaku berdiri didepan pintu kamarku sambil melipat kedua tangannya didepan dadanya.

"Astaga Hyuk apa yang kau lakukan? Kenapa lama sekali? Kami sudah menunggumu dibawah dari tadi. Eomma bahkan sudah mengomel dan dia menyuruhku untuk kesini memanggilmu agar segera turun." kata noona dengan raut wajah yang sedikit kesal.

Ah, aku hampir lupa kalau hari ini adalah hari special seseorang. Aku terlalu larut dalam pikiranku sampai aku melupakan hari ini.

"Mianhae Noona, aku hampir lupa" aku berucap sambil menggaruk tengkukku yang tak gatal dan tertawa canggung.

"Baiklah, apa kau sudah selesai? Kalau sudah mari kita segera turun" kata noona ku lagi.

"Noona turunlah duluan aku akan segera menyusul" Kataku sambil masuk kembali kedalam kamarku tapi tetap membiarkan pintu kamar terbuka.

"Baiklah, cepatlah turun kita semua akan segera berangkat" kataku noonaku lagi sambil menghela nafas dan meninggalkan aku sendirian.

Aku menatap pantulan diriku di cermin, merapikan sedikit pakainku. Aku tersenyum saat melihat diriku yang sudah rapih dengan setelan jas berwarna hitam. "Sempurna" kataku sambil melihat penampilanku, aku juga dapat melihat mataku yang berkaca kaca.

Ah hari ini rupanya. Menghela nafas pelan dan aku segera menyusul noona yang sudah turun kebawah terlebih dahulu.

"Itu dia Eunhyuk, wah kau sangat Tampan Hyuk" kata Henry sepupuku yang melihatku turun.

"Baiklah karena Eunhyuk sudah disini mari kita segera berangkat." kata Eomma ku sambil menuju kerarah ku dan menggandeng lenganku untuk mengikutinya.

Setelah Dua Puluh Menit diperjalanan kami akhirnya sampai di Gereja tempat pemberkatan berlangsung. Para tamu undangan sudah berkumpul disana. Aku juga dapat melihat orang itu disana, di Altar dengan pendeta di depannya.

Sebuah senyuman manis dia berikan padaku saat mata kami bertemu. Ah senyuman itu, aku merindukan senyuman itu. Iya, orang di Altar itu adalah dia, Lee Donghae. Pemilik hatiku yang kini akan mengucap janji suci dengan yeoja lain.

Jadi ini? Inikah akhir kisah ku dan Donghae? Inikah alasan lain Donghae? Apakah yeoja itu berhasil membuat Donghae pergi dariku?

Saat aku sibuk dengan pikiranku sendiri, aku tersadar saat Eomma telah melapaskan tangannya dari tanganku dan menghampiri Donghae. Melihat Donghae begitu lekat dan Eomma segera memeluk Donghae dengan sangat erat. Seperti seorang ibu yang tak ingin melepaskan anaknya pergi jauh.

"Eomma" Ucap Donghae sambil memeluk Eomma ku tak kalah erat.

Aku dapat melihat mata Donghae yg kini berkaca kaca menandakan bahwa dia akan segera meneteskan air matanya. Tapi sebelum itu terjadi Eomma melepas pelukannya dan menangkupkan wajah Donghae, mengelus pipi Donghae pelan sambil berkata

"Hae, jangan sedih, ini hari bahagiamu sayang, Eomma tidak ingin melihat Donghae meneteskan air mata dihari ini kecuali air mata bahagia, mengerti?"

Donghae mengangguk dan memeluk Eomma ku lagi tapi dengan mata yang sudah tidak berkaca kaca lagi.

Apa kalian bertanya tanya kenapa Donghae memanggil Eomma ku dengan sebutan 'Eomma'? Jawabannya Donghae adalah Saudaraku, Adikku. Dan kalian pasti bertanya kenapa aku bisa mencintai Adikku sendiri? Tentu aku akan senang hati menjawabnya.

Lee Donghae memanglah adikku, aku satu tahun lebih tua darinya, tapi dia bukanlah adik kandungku maupun adik tiriku. Aku sama sekali tidak punya hubungan darah dengannya. Dia adalah anak sahabat Eomma ku yang sudah meninggal sebelas tahun yang lalu saat Donghae berusia enam belas tahun.

Sebelum Eomma Donghae meninggal dia menitipkan Donghae pada Eomma ku untuk dirawat karena Donghae sudah tidak memiliki siapa siapa lagi selain Eomma nya.

Appa Donghae? Dia sudah terlebih dahulu menghadap Tuhan bersama hyung Donghae karena sebuah kecalakaan. Eomma ku dengan senang hati menerima permintaan sahabatnya karena Eomma ku juga sangat menyayangi Donghae layaknya anak sendiri. Dia mengangkat Donghae menjadi anaknya tentu dengan persetujuan Appa ku.

Berhubung marga keluarga Donghae juga Lee jadi Donghae tidak perlu mengganti Marga nya. Hanya statusnya sekarang yang terganti menjadi Anak Ketiga dari keluarga Lee, yaitu Appaku.

Setelah menunggu semuanya siap, akhirnya acara segera dilakukan. Donghae, dia berdiri dengan gagahnya di Altar sambil tersenyum menunggu mempelainya datang. Rasanya sakit melihat dia tersenyum seperti itu untuk orang lain.

Mempelainya akhirnya datang dengan Appanya berjalan menuju altar. Senyumnya pun tidak pernah luntur dari wajahnya. Dia sepertinya terlihat bahagia bisa menikah dengan Donghae, pria yang selama ini juga dia cintai. Tapi karena dia tau hubungan ku dan Donghae dulu seperti apa, dia hanya bisa diam dan menerima semuanya.

Donghae mengulurkan tangannya saat yeoja itu sudah ada didepannya. Yeoja itu berbalik tersenyum kepada Appanya sambil melepas tangan Appanya dan menerima uluran tangan Donghae. Donghae menuntunnya menuju Altar dan berdiri tepat didepan pendeta.

"Baiklah, karena kedua mempelai sudah disini mari kita mulai acaranya" kata pendeta itu.

"Lee Donghae dengarkan dan ikuti apa yang saya ucapkan" kata pendeta itu lagi pada Donghae.

"Saya Lee Donghae memilih engkau menjadi istri saya pada waktu susah maupun senang, pada waktu kelimpahan maupun kekurangan, pada waktu sehat maupun sakit, untuk saling mengasihi dan menghargai, sampai maut memisahkan kita"ucap pendeta itu.

"Saya Lee Donghae memilih engkau menjadi istri saya pada waktu susah maupun senang, pada waktu kelimpahan maupun kekurangan, pada waktu sehat maupun sakit, untuk saling mengasihi dan menghargai, sampai maut memisahkan kita" kata Donghae mengikuti setiap ucapan pendeta itu.

"Dan Nam Jihyun dengarkan dan ikuti semua yang aku ucapkan" kata pendeta itu pada Jihyun - calon istri Donghae -

"Saya Nam Jihyun memilih engkau menjadi suami saya pada waktu susah maupun senang, pada waktu kelimpahan maupun kekurangan, pada waktu sehat maupun sakit, untuk saling mengasihi dan menghargai, sampai maut memisahkan kita" ucap pendeta itu lagi.

"Saya Nam Jihyun memilih engkau menjadi suami saya pada waktu susah maupun senang, pada waktu kelimpahan maupun kekurangan, pada waktu sehat maupun sakit, untuk saling mengasihi dan menghargai, sampai maut memisahkan kita." Nam Jihyun mengucapkan janji sucinya.

"Tuan Lee silahkan pakaikan cincin itu dijari manis sang mempelai wanita" kata pendeta sambil menunjukkan cincin pernikahan yang dibawa oleh Noona ku.

Donghae memasangkan cincin itu dijari manis Jihyun begitupun sebaliknya. Semua tamu undangan bertepuk tangan melihatnya. Terkecuali aku. Aku masih diam sambil berdiri menatap dua orang yang kini sedang tersenyum satu sama lain.

"Tuan Lee dan Ny. Lee sekarang kalian sah menjadi pasangan suami-istri. Sekarang Tuan Lee bisa mencium istri anda" Pendeta itu berucapa seraya tersenyum kepada dua mempelai itu.

Aku mengepalkan tanganku, tidak tahan akan adengan yang tersaji didepanku. Pria yang sangat aku cintai, pria yang selalu tersenyum manis kepadaku, pria yang selalu membuatku merasa bahagia, dan pria yang kini meninggalkanku itu sedang mencium wanita lain yang sekarang menjadi Istrinya. Menjadi satu-satunya orang yang memiliki hatinya.

Aku sakit, aku hancur, aku ingin pergi dari sini saat ini juga. Tapi aku tidak boleh melakukan itu semua karena aku tahu pasti Eomma akan kecewa kepadaku yang pergi begitu saja di hari bahagia anak kesayangannya itu.

Aku memejamkan mataku, menarik nafas perlahan dan menghembuskannya. Ku buka perlahan mataku dan saat aku membuka mata ternyata dia sedang menatapku, Donghae menatapku dengan raut wajah yang sama sekali tidak bisa aku pahami.

Setelah acara pemberkatan selesai, Donghae menghampiri para tamu undangan. Dan tak lupa dia membawa serta istrinya menyapa para undangan. Sesekali tertawa disela-sela acara mengobrol mereka itu. Lama mereka menyapa para tamu, suara Eomma terdengar memanggil Dia dan Jihyun, dan tentunya Eomma juga memanggilku yang kini sedang duduk sambil menikmati wine yang ada ditanganku.

"Hae, Jihyun kemari nak kita berfoto bersama dan Hyukie apa yang kau lakukan disana? Cepat kau juga kemarin!" Teriak Eomma memanggil kita semua untuk berfoto bersama.

Aku berdiri dan berjalan menghampiri Eomma dan Appa serta yang lainnya.

Kita semua bersiap untuk berfoto bersama sebelumnya Eomma terlebih dulu mengatur semua posisi kami.

Eomma dan Appa berada didepan kami menduduki kursi sedangkan Sora Noona berdiri dibelakang Appa dan Aku berdiri dibelakang Eomma. Ditengah kami berdiri Donghae dan Jihyun, dimana Jihyun berdiri disamping Sora Noona dan Donghae yang tentu saja berdiri disampingku.

Aku menoleh bermaksud untuk melihat posisi kami, dan saat aku melihat kesampingku, Donghae juga berbalik melihatku sambil tersenyum. Sial! Senyuman itu lagi yang dia berikan kepadaku. Ah, Donghae bisakah kau berhenti tersenyum seperti itu? Itu membuatku sakit. Aku kembali menghadap kedepan memperbaiki posisi berdiriku dan bersiap tersenyum pada kamera. Sesaat kurasakan ada yang menggenggam tanganku. Aku melirik kebawah dan dapat kulihat tangan Donghae menggenggam tanganku. Hangat, genggaman tangannya masih hangat seperti dulu. Tanpa kusadari aku tersenyum menatap kamera saat photografer mengambil gambar kami.

Setelah selesai berfoto bersama, kami kembali menyapa para tamu undangan. Oh ya, aku baru ingat ternyata aku belum memberikan ucapan selamat kepada Donghae dan Jihyun. Sebenarnya berat rasanya ingin mengucapkan selamat kepada mereka tapi bukankah aku sangat keterlaluan kalau tidak mengucapkan kata selamat pada mereka? Hah.

Aku memberanikan diri menghampiri Donghae dan Jihyun yang kini sedang berbincang dengan yang lain.

"Donghae" aku memanggilnya saat berjalan mendekat kearahnya.

Donghae melihatku berjalan mendekatinya dan dia tersenyum lagi kepada. Ya Tuhan, bisakah kau hentikan Donghae terseyum seperti itu kepadaku? Aku sungguh tidak sanggup melihat senyumannya lagi kepadaku.

"Hyung! Ah aku merindukanmu. Terima kasih sudah hadir diacaraku ini" Donghae berkata sambil memelukku singkat dan tersenyum lagi.

Sial kau Lee Donghae! Apa kau ingin meruntuhkan pertahananku selama ini hah? Dan apa yang kau bilang? Kau merindukanku? Oh, Benarkah? Aku ragu.

"Hmm.. Mana mungkin aku tidak datang diacara mu ini Hae.. Dan lagi pula aku juga merindukan Korea jadi aku pulang." aku berkata sambil tersenyum singkat kepadanya.

"Ohiya, Selamat Hae-Jihyun atas pernikahan kalian." aku berucap sambil mengulurkan tanganku untuk berjabat tangan dengan Donghae dan Jihyun.

"Terimakasih Hyung" balasnya sambil tersenyum

"Terimakasih Oppa" balas Jihyun seraya tersenyum kepadaku.

"Baiklah, lanjutkan obrolan kalian. Aku akan menyapa yang lainnya dulu" aku pamit kepada mereka. Aku hendak melangkah tapi tiba-tiba Donghae memanggilku,

"Hyung?" panggilnya dan aku menoleh padanya.

"Ada apa Hae? Apa ada yang ingin kau sampaikan?" tanyaku saat melihat Donghae sepertinya ingin mengatakan sesuatu.

"Hyung, apakah Hyung akan tinggal? Apa Hyung tidak akan pergi lagi?" tanya Donghae sambil menatapku lekat.

Tatapan mata sendu itu, ah merindukan tatapanmu yang seperti ini padaku, Hae. Aku menghela nafas berat dan balik menatap Donghae sambil berkata,

"Hae, bisakah kita membahas itu nanti saat kita ada dirumah? Sekarang aku sedang tidak ingin membahasnya, Hae."

"Hmm, baiklah Hyung" jawab Donghae sambil mempoutkan bibirnya.

What the... Apakah Donghae sadar akan tingkahnya itu? Hey! Kau ini sudah menikah Lee Donghae jangan bertingkah seperti itu, Astaga! Dia benar-benar ingin membuat pertahananku runtuh!! Sial!!

"Jihyun, jaga dia. Jangan biarkan siapapun melihat dia bertingkah seperti ini! Kau tahukan apa yang akan terjadi jika semua orang melihat tingkahnya? Kataku pada Jihyun sambil melirik Donghae yang makin mempoutkan bibirnya. Ah benar-benar anak ini!!!!

"Ne, Oppa. Aku akan menjaganya" balas Jihyun sambil tersenyum. Yeoja ini selalu saja tersenyum, apa dia tak lelah? Hah..

Pukul 11 malam, semua orang baru saja tiba di rumah. Acara pernikahan Donghae-Jihyun baru saja selesai. Aku melangkah menuju kamarku ingin segera beristirahat karena rasanya badanku lelah. Bukan hanya badan, tapi Hatiku juga lelah!! Lelah melihat dua orang yang sedari tadi menebar kemesraan mereka. Baru saja aku hendak menaiki tangga menuju kamarku Appa memanggilku.

"Eunhyuk~ah" panggil Appa dan aku berbalik melihat Appa.

"Hmm" gumamku

"Kemarilah sebentar, Appa ingin berbicara serius denganmu" kata Appa sambil menepuk sofa disampingnya agar aku duduk disana.

Aku berjalan mendekati Appa dan mendudukkan diri disamping Appa.

"Hyuk, Appa ingin kau tinggal disini dan tidak pergi lagi." kata Appa sambil menggenggam tanganku dan menatapku layaknya memohon. Alu menghela nafas sebentar dan membalas perkataan Appa.

"Tidak Appa, aku tidak bisa tinggal disini. Aku sudah nyaman tinggal disana ditempat dimana aku bisa memulai semuanya lagi dari awal. Appa, aku akan baik-baik saja disana jadi Appa tidak perlu cemas" balasku sambil tersenyum kepada Appa.

"Tapi Hyuk, kita membutuhkanmu disini. Lagi pula sudah satu tahun kau disana. Tidakkah kau rindu berkumpul dengan kita semua? Dengan keluargamu?" kata Appa lagi.

"Appa, aku akan berkunjung kesini jika aku merindukan kalian. Yah, walaupun aku tahu tidak setiap minggu bahkan bulan aku bisa berkunjung tapi setidaknya aku akan tetap kesini jika aku memiliki waktu yang pas. Donghae kan akan tetap disini bersama Istrinya jadi Appa dan Eomma tidak akan kesepian jika Sora Noona juga kembali ke Jepang. Appa, aku ingin memulai hidupku yang baru, aku ingin menjalankan Perusahaan Appa yang ada di LA, aku ingin membuat Appa juga bangga padaku dan...hm.. Aku juga ingin segera menikah" kataku pada Appa yang saat ini terkejut.

"Me-menikah? Kau ingin menikah? Dengan siapa?" Eomma ku tiba-tiba saja muncul dengan wajah yang sama terkejutnya dengan Appa ku.

"Iya Eomma, aku juga ingin menikah. Tapi bukan dalam waktu dekat ini, melainkan nanti saat aku benar-benar siap dan menemukan belahan jiwaku" jawabku pada Eomma.

'walaupun aku tidak yakin apakah aku akan mendapatkannya, karena belahan jiwaku yang sesungguhnya sudah meninggalkanku dan menikah dengan orang lain' batinku.

"Ah, sudah! Aku lelah ingin istirahat. Appa dan Eomma juga istirahat sekarang." Aku berdiri dari dudukku dan berjalan kembali menuju kamarku.

"Kapan kau akan kembali ke LA?" tanya Eomma tiba-tiba dan aku menghentikan langkahku lalu berbalik melihat Eommaku yang juga sedang melihatku.

"Lusa! Lusa aku akan kembali ke LA karena ada pekerjaan yang harus aku selesaikan disana Eomma" balasku pada Eomma yang kini mendekat kearahku. Sedetik kemudian dia memelukku, memelukku dengan sangat erat. Mengusap punggungku sambil berbisik,

"Maafkan Eomma, Hyukie. Maafkan Eomma yang tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Eomma menyayangimu dan Donghae" bisik Eomma dan dapat aku rasakan pundakku basah, aku yakin Eomma pasti sedangkan menangis sekarang.

"Sudahlah, Eomma. Aku baik-baik saja, aku juga menyayangi Eomma dan Appa" balasku pada Eomma dan juga mengeratkan pelukanku padanya.

"Sekarang masuklah. Appa dan Eomma juga harus istirahat" aku melepaskan pelukanku dan Eomma dan aku mengusap air mata yang ada dipipinya.

Sebelum pergi Eomma menyempatkan dirinya untuk mencium kening ku lama. Aku memejamkan mata saat dicium oleh Eommaku. Ciuman hangatnya yang saat ini bisa menenangkanku.

"Good Night My Sexy Mom" ucapku sambil menggoda Eomma.

"Dasar nakal!" Eomma memukul sayang kepalaku.

Aku hanya tersenyum kepadanya.

Saat Eomma dan Appa memasuki kamarnya, aku pun beranjak dari tempatku saat ini dan berjalan kembali memasuki kamarku.

Saat kututup pintu kamarku dan menguncinya aku berbalik membelakamgi pintu dan menatap tempat tidurku.

Tempat tidur itu mengingatkanku pada Donghae. Setiap malam saat dia tidak bisa tidur, pasti dia akan ke kamarku dan meminta untuk tidur bersamaku. Diselalu tidur dalam pelukanku. Dia selalu berkata bahwa tidur dalam pelukanku sangatlah nyaman. Walaupum kami dulu memiliki hubungan dan sering tidur bersama, tapi kami tidak pernah melalukan hal yang melewati batas. Setiap dia tidur dipelukanku, aku hanya akan mengusap punggungnya sambil mengecup keningnya dan mengatakan kata cinta untuknya, hingga dia tertidur.

Saat aku tersadar dari lamunanku akan Donghae, seketika kakiku mati rasa, aku jatuh terduduk dibalik pintu kamarku. Aku memegangi dadaku yang sesak. Sesekali aku memukulnya untuk menghilangkan rasa sesak itu.

Aku menunduk dan tanpa aku sadari, aku sudah mulai mengeluarkan air mataku yang sedari tadi kutahan. Aku menangis, memukul dadaku yang sesak, meluapkan semua emosiku melalui tangisku.

Aku menyebut nama Donghae disela-sela tangisku, aku mengucapkan kata Cinta padanya disela tangisku, aku mengatakan Rindu padanya disela tangisku, aku minta maaf padanya disela tangisku, aku berterima kasih padanya disela tangisku, dan aku mengucapkan Selamat Tinggal padanya disela tangisku.

Eunhyuk POV end

Author POV

Saat orang tua Eunhyuk dan Eunhyuk masuk ke kamar mereka masing-masing, rupanya mereka tidak menyadari bahwa ternyata ada seseorang yang sejak tadi menyimak percakapan mereka.

Yah, dia Donghae. Yang sedari tadi berada di dapur dan tanpa sengaja mendengar pembicaraan orang tua dan anak itu. Donghae bahkan memegangi dadanya yang sedari tadi sakit saat mendegar ucapan Eunhyuk kepada kedua orang tuanya.

Apa kata Eunhyuk? Dia akan menikah? Dia akan tinggal lagi di LA? Dia akan memulai semuanya lagi dari awal? Hah. Kenapa rasanya sakit sekali saat Donghae mendengarkan semua perkataan Eunhyuk. Bukankah yang ingin berpisah adalah Donghae? Bukankan yang memutuskan untuk menikah dengan Jihyun adalah dia juga? Terus kenapa? Kenapa sekarang Donghae merasakan sakit yang teramat sangat saat mendengar perkataan Eunhyuk? Benar-benar aneh kau ini Lee Donghae.

Saat Donghae melihat pintu kamar Eunhyuk yang tertutup, Donghae bejalan menuju kesana berniat untuk berbicara sesuatu dengan Eunhyuk. Karena saat Eunhyuk kembali dari LA dia tidak pernah berbicara dengan Eunhyuk. Jangankan berbicara, bertemu saja mereka tidak pernah. Itu karena Donghae yang terlalu sibuk mengurus pernikahannya sehingga dia selalu pulang larut dan Eunhyuk juga tidak pernah keluar dari kamarnya ketika Donghae berada di rumah.

Hanya hari ini dia bisa bertemu dengan Hyungnya itu, dan itupun hanya sebentar karena mereka masih harus menemui para tamu Donghae saat itu. Jihyun? Ahh, Jihyun sekarang sudah berada di kamar Donghae beristirahat, karena Donghae tau Istrinya itu lelah jadi Donghae menyuruhnya untuk beristirahat terlebih dahulu.

Saat ini Donghae sudah berada tepat didepan pintu kamar Eunhyuk. Saat Donghae mengangkat tangannya untuk mengetuk pintu itu, seketika pergerakan Donghae berhenti karena Donghae mendengar suara dibalik pintu itu. Sepertinya Donghae mendengar suara orang menangis. Apa Donghae salah dengar? Dia mendekatkan telinganya di pintu berniat untuk mendengar lebih jelas apakah tadi dia salah dengar atau tidak.

Donghae tidak salah dengar, dia mendengar orang menangis dibalik pintu itu. Dia mendengar Eunhyuk menangis. Memanggil namanya berulang kali. Donghae menengang, matanya mulai berkaca-kaca, dadanya terasa sakit lagi. Dia mengigit bibir bawahnya menahan rasa sakit didadanya dan menahan isakannya. Donghae mendengar apa yang dikatakan dibalik pintu itu.

"Donghae~ah hiks Donghae hiks Donghae Aku mencintaimu hiks Donghae Aku merindukanmu hiks Donghae Maafkan Aku Donghae hiks maafkan aku hiks Donghae Terima kasih hiks Terima kasih sudah pernah membuat hidupku berwarna hiks.. Selamat Tinggal Donghae~ah."

Sakit, dada Donghae terasa sakit mendengar semua perkataan Eunhyuk untuknya. Seharusnya dia yang mengatakan Maaf pada Eunhyuk, bukan Eunhyuk. Seharusnya dia yang berterima kasih pada Eunhyuk, dan bukan Eunhyuk. Seharusnya Donghae, Donghae yang mengucapakan dua kata itu untuk Eunhyuk.

Donghae mendudukkan dirinya didepan pintu kamar Eunhyuk sambil menahan sakit didadanya dan tentunya isakannya juga.

Donghae memegangi dadanya, sakit didadanya mungkin tidak sebanding dengan sakit yang dirasakan oleh Eunhyuk saat ini.

"Maafkan aku Hyung, Maafkan aku. Aku juga masih mencintaimu Hyung." lirih Donghae.

•

•

•

•

•

•

 ** _To Be Continue_**


End file.
